


Safe and Sound

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's always been everything to Sam: brother, father, mother, lover. And when their venture into daddy!kink doesn't turn out quite the way they hoped, the brothers try a different tack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105174.html?thread=39810774#t39810774) SPN Kink Meme Prompt.   
> This is first venture into mommy kink. I'm really not confidence about this piece, and any proper feedback from those who enjoy this kink would be most welcome.

Sam sighs, sleepy-warm and content. Dean’s fingers rub his back in slow circles, the steady rise and fall of Dean’s chest under Sam’s head a soothing rhythm.

 

“Doing okay Sammy?”

 

“Mm, yeah,” Sam just hums, nuzzling his face against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You should sleep, kiddo. Nap’ll do you good.”

 

“Dunwanna.” Dean bites back a laugh at the slight edge of whine in Sam’s voice. He just pulls Sam a little closer, rocking gently.

 

“Nn, Mommy, don’t.”

 

Dean blushes at the word and he can see the same pink spread over Sam’s cheeks. They’d tried this the other day, but being called “Daddy” just left Dean feeling out of sorts and Sam had nearly slept in a different room. But this . . .

 

“Mommy?” Sam whispers against Dean’s throat, and the tinge of fear in that word makes Dean’s heart clench.

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I gotcha.” He tips his head, angling it so Sam’s warm, searching mouth can catch his. Sam tastes like toothpaste, fresh from their nightly routine. His lips are a little chapped, and Dean makes a note to tuck a fresh stick of lip balm in the glovebox. The hand that had been stroking Sam’s back trails down further, sliding under the band of his pajama bottoms. Dean trails one finger along the crease of Sam’s ass and feels his boy shiver in his arms.

 

Sam willingly rolls onto his back when Dean pushes up, shifting so he’s stretched out along Sam’s side. Dean pushes his hand under Sam’s shirt, rubbing his belly the way he used to when Sam had a stomach ache. He can feel Sam’s sigh under his palm.

 

“Let’s get you out of this shirt, hm?”

 

Obligingly, Sam sits up, lifting his arms so Dean can pull his shirt over his head, dropping it just over the edge of the bed so they can retrieve it later. Calloused fingers trace lines of muscle and tease over Sam’s collarbone, moving up to cup his face. Sam smiles sweetly up at him and Dean can’t resist kissing his forehead.

 

“There’s my sweet little guy.” Sam moans at Dean’s words, trying to muffle it by biting his lip, but Dean thumbs that lip free. “It’s okay, kiddo. You don’t have to be quiet right now.”

 

Dean helps Sam out of his pajama bottoms, pulling them all the way down and off his legs by himself. Sam’s cock lays thick and heavy against his belly, hands fisted in the sheets as he fights to not cover himself. Dean strips and crawls up the bed, blanketing Sam’s body with his own, shielding him. Sam relaxes under the weight of his brother, pushing his face against Dean’s chest and breathing in his scent.

 

“Gonna spread your legs for me, baby boy? Let me take care of you?” Sam’s thighs open immediately, making space for Dean between them. With a rock of his hips, Sam rubs his cock against Dean’s stomach, moaning softly.

 

“Please? Please, Mom-” Dean cuts Sam off by pressing their mouths together, his tenuous self control snapping for just a moment.

 

“God, yeah Sammy. You’re my good boy, gonna take such good care of you.”

 

Grabbing the waiting tube of lube from beneath the pillow, Dean warms it between his fingers before teasing them over the rim of Sam’s hole. Sam’s still a little open from this morning, and Dean’s fingers slide in nice and easy. Still, Dean preps him thoroughly, brushing his lips over Sam’s to feel the warmth of his moans as Dean’s fingers spread him open.

 

Wiping his fingers clean on the sheet, Dean carefully grasps his little brother’s thighs, pulling Sam’s legs up around his waist.

 

“Okay?” Dean asks, nudging his cock against Sam’s hole.

 

“Yes, please.” Sam is looking up at Dean, all wide-eyed innocence and flushed cheeks.

 

Dean pushes in slow, a steady push that makes Sam’s back arch and his toes curl. Dean smoothes a hand over Sam’s chest to soothe him, shushing him softly. “That’s it kiddo. That’s it.”

 

Setting an easy rhythm, Dean leans down to  cradle Sam’s face, kissing his forehead and lips, brushing his thumbs over Sam’s cheeks. Sam, in turn, clings to Dean, chasing his mouth for more kisses, legs tight around Dean’s waist to keep him close.

 

“God, Sam, you’re so good for me, so sweet.”

 

“Fuck Dean- ah!” Dean gives Sam’s ass a quick slap at the curse.

 

“None of that,” he chastises.

 

“S-sorry, Mommy.” Sam whispers the words against Dean’s throat and Dean’s shocked to feel wetness on his brother’s face.

 

“Aw, baby boy. Don’t cry. You just keep on bein’ good for me, I’m not mad.”

 

Sam snuffles a few more times, and Dean reaches down to stroke his cock. That tugs a low moan from Sam, and Dean smiles. Thrusting a little faster, Dean can feel the edge of the orgasm creeping up on him. He strokes Sam harder, quicker, and Sam tightens around him.

 

Sam comes with a soft wail, trembling and legs going shaky. He spills messily into Dean’s hand and over his own belly. He pants, riding out the prolonged orgasm as Dean fucks him through it. He manages to push himself up to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Thank you, Mommy.”

 

Dean jerks and comes, dropping his forehead to Sam’s shoulder as he falls apart.

 

Gingerly, Dean slides out of Sam, pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips before he pulls away. There’s a clean cloth waiting on the bedside, and Dean wipes up all the sweat and come he can manage, tossing the cloth toward the hamper when he’s finished.

 

Sam lets Dean tug him into his arms, settling back into their earlier position. Sam’s temples are sweaty now and Dean thinks they really should shower before falling asleep.

 

“Love you, Mommy,” Sam manages before drifting off.

 

Dean sighs in satisfaction, dragging the top sheet over them with one hand and kissing Sam’s head.

 

“Me too, Sammy. Me, too.”

 

 


End file.
